payback2fandomcom-20200215-history
Al Players
Al Players are computer players. They are used for Single player games or offline mode. They are the players who make up the 17 players on Multiplayer. Al players are definitely not as good players as real players but they are they can be better at some things. Al players will always abort there car if it is damaged, Al players will always hope in a car if possible and they will always go for the closest vehicle. If someone gets the Swag in Capture The Swag the Al players will try and protect them, Unlike some real human players. Al players are great because on single player custom mode you can change their difficulty. The Al players have 4 settings on how hard they are you can have them on easy, normal, hard or brutal. Here is a list if their names. There are 17 of them in total Real-Life Criminals *'Biggs' - Ronnie Biggs was an english robber, known for the Great Train Robbery of 1963. He escaped from prison and was a fugitive for 36 years. He died in 2013. Ronnie Biggs was one of the only two characters still alive (along with Charles Manson) when the game was being made, but died around its official release. *'Bonnie and Clyde' - Bonnie Parker, and Clyde Burrow. Two American criminals who robbed and killed people in America during the 1930's. *'Capone' - Named after Al Capone, also known as Scarface. He was an American gangster who operated during the Prohibition era. He was boss of the chicago outfit and died in 1947. *'Fawkes' - Named after Guy Fawkes, an English catholic who took part in the Gunpowder Plot on 1605. The plan was to plow up parliament by planting 36 barrels of gunpowder in the cellar. On November 5th, Fawkes was caught and executed. In England, November 5th is a Holliday known as Bonfire night or Guy Fawkes night. In 2007 a movie was made called V For Vendetta about a similar scenario. The main character, V, wears a Fawkes mask and celebrates the 5th of November. Interestingly enough, they both have all black clothing and red hair just like in the game. *'Jesse' - Named after American outlaw Jesse James who operated during the late 1800's. He was a robber often portrayed as being similar to Robin Hood, though there is no reliable evidence of such. *'Manson' - Named after Charles Manson. Manson was a criminal and cult leader that was large in California, USA, during the 1960's. He was initially sentenced to death, but California's Supreme Court invalidated all death sentences prior to 1972 and his was commuted to life. Manson died in prison in 2017. *'Oswald' - Named after Lee Harvey Odwald, who assassinated American President John F. Kennedy on November 23, 1963. *'R. Hood' - Obvious abbreviation for Robin Hood. A very famous legend in english folk lore, who was a skilled archer and would steal from rich nobles and five the money to poor peasants. He wears all green clothing like he is commonly portrayed. *'Ronnie and Reggie' - Ronnie and Reggie Kray were English gangsters in the 1950s and 60s. They were involved in robberies, arson, racketeering, assaults and murders. They were twins born on October 24, 1933. Ronnie died in 1995 and Reggie in 2000 *'Turpin' - Richard Turpin was an english highwayman, notable for his horse, Black Bess *'Verbal' - Roger Kint, known as Verbal from the 1995 movie The Usual Suspects. He is a con artist played by Christopher McQuarrie. Fiction/Movies/Television/Original Game *'Corleone' - Michael Corleone from The Godfather movies about the Mafia in New York. Played by Al Pacino. *'Kiddo' - Beatrix Kiddo from the Kill Bill movies. She wears all yellow like in the movie. Played by Uma Thurman *'Mr. Pink' - One of the main characters in the 1992 movie, Reservoir Dogs, about a group of thieves who plan a diamond heist that goes wrong. He is played by Steve Buscemi. He wears a black suit in the movie but is seen with a pink shirt in the game. *'Travis' - Travis is the name of the original character you play as in Payback. He wears the same colors. Travis's name could originally have been named after Travis Bickle from the movie Taxi Driver, about a cabbie who dreams of saving the world. The original Payback takes place in Freedom City, based off of New York City, where Taxi Driver takes Place. *'Walter' - Named as the one of the protagonists of Breaking Bad, Walter White. Poll Who do you hate the most? Biggs Kiddo Clyde Jessie Travis Bonnie Verbal Oswald R. Hood Mr. Pink Fawkes Manson Ronnie Capone Turpin Corleone Reggie